Whisper
by Ying and Yang twins
Summary: First Song fic. Based on Whisper by Evanesence's. What if Naruto gave everything up to protect the village that he loves? What if to save the village he must pay the highest price there is? The cost of his life...


Yang-chan: Just me today... (sigh) Oh well, any way my first song fic so please don't hate me!!! Flames are okay, I need one to start a fire in my fireplace...(stares at empty chimney) So.. basically I wanted to write one for the longest time and finally I got a chance. I don't think I'll make it into a story...Just read and review. Please?

Summary: Based on Whisper by Evanescence. What if some group of hunters come for Naruto and attack his village? What if finally Naruto could show everyone he wasn't the demon they thought he was?

_Italics _–lyrics

_**WHRISPER**_

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now._

They arrived without warning. The men were after the village, killing without mercy. Already many Elite Shinobi were forced to battle. Their screams were echoing within Naruto's mind. Please some help me, he thought.

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

Naruto watched the whole village as it erupted into chaos. They ran for their lives as Naruto curled up into a little ball on the roof. He stared up to the sky where gray clouds were gathering. The screams were dulled as he lost himself in his empty world. I'm useless, hated; even if I could do something they would hate me...

_This truth drives me into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away._

"He's the Kyuubi! A monster!"

"Get away demon!"

They hate me. They hate me! Why can't they see me?! He cried. His tears started mixing in with the falling rain until a puddle appeared. A tear stricken, fear filled face stared up at him. "GO AWAY!" He slammed his hand into the puddle to make the face disappear. "Just go away.."

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give into the pain_

_Don't try to hide _

_Though they're screaming your name._

_Don't close your eyes,_

_God knows what lies behind them._

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep, never die._

"Naruto! Naruto!" Kakashi's voice reached him. Naruto scrambled to his feet. He didn't want to hide with everyone else. Those glares, the iciness in their tone. Forgive me sensei, I have to run. Soon Kakashi's voice was no longer heard above the roaring of the rain and wind. I'm so sorry everyone. He ran faster almost reaching the outskirts of the village. Then he stopped.

_I'm frightened by what I see,_

_But somehow I know there's much more to come._

Dead bodies, Elite Shinobis, ANBU, villagers. This was only the outskirt, the killers slew anyone caught in their path, Now they would reach the center of the village.

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be blinded by tears_

He couldn't move to leave that place, instead he cried. The death of innocent people, he caused these killers to come for him, for the Kyuubi. He cried for himself, he cried for those who hated him. This was no way to die.

_I can stop the pain if I will it all away. _

Yes, he could do it. Right now, he could stop being in pain. He pulled out his Kunai. Just a few cuts across his wrist and he could end this for himself. Those people that hated him would rejoice. No one would die because of him and no one would hate him anymore. He placed the Kunai on his wrist. Just as he was about to cut his flesh he caught a glimpse of the puddle a few feet away. He saw his Leaf head protector in the reflection. He had a duty as a Shinobi. He couldn't die this way. "I am Naruto," the Kunai slipped from his hand, "A Shinobi..."

_Don't turn away..._

He couldn't turn his back to his village. He got up and started running to the center.

_Don't give into the pain..._

All the hatred, all the suffering; he couldn't give in, these were his people. He will protect them.

_Don't try to hide..._

As he turned a corner he saw the villagers surrounded by the masked killers. "Hey bakas! Over here!" They turned around.

_Though they're screaming your name._

"Naruto! Baka! Get out of the way!" Sasuke panted as he supported himself on a stone pillar. He tried to fight the killers.

"You'll be killed Naruto!" Sakura cried out among the sea of people, her Kunai drawn. "Naruto, listen to us. NARUTO!"

_Don't close your eyes,_

_God knows what lies behind them._

He stared at the enemy as they broke the circle. I can't let them hurt the village. It's only me they're after...

_Don't turn out the lights_

_Never sleep, Never die_

Lighting flashed across the sky casting shadows on Naruto's face. He would never sleep peacefully as long as these people killed his village. "I Uzumaki Naruto WILL DESTORY YOU!"

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes..._

The center wasn't free of death. Many fallen Shinobis lay scattered about like broken dolls. On of them wasn't dead yet...

"Please," he whispered, "Save us." Naruto nodded as the Shinobi sighed and died.

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me, shall I give in?_

_Upon my end shall I begin?_

They surrounded him, weapons drawn.

"We've hunted you down Kyuubi! Now we can get rid off you." Yes, they wanted him dead. Naruto let out a sigh. This was the end. Even if he managed to kill them all, the wounds they would afflict hi would kill him. He was ready. With a special technique he learned from the forbidden scroll, he fused with the Kyuubi and unleashed him, slowly. Before everyone he transformed. The attack started. There were hundreds upon him, only one he didn't notice stood hidden in the shadows. Large samurai swords were embedded into his skin, all his nerves were on fire. Again they attacked., Naruto manage to kill at least la fog them with is bear hands. Even with the Kyuubi's Chakra he was tiring out. The fight was dragging on, the remaining mew were avoiding his attacks, the Kyuubi was wearing out, his wounds weren't healing fast enough. This is what they were hoping for. Naruto ran at them and managed to sink his claws deep into their bodies to kill them. He panted heavily as he heard the last man fall.

"Good, but you've forgotten me." Naruto turned around to see the one standing killer. "I'll destroy this village now," he pulled out a small vial of dark green liquid. Putting it to his lips he drank. "This liquid can level a town within a 15 mile radius once it mixes with the other liquid already inside of me. In a few seconds time I'll die taking this village with me and you aren't in any condition to stop me!"

He was right, Naruto used up most of his combined Chakra to battle the other men. Yet a smile appeared on his face. "I can still save the village..." A bright light engulfed him.

_Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end._

Calling on most of his life force and what remained of his Chakra he transformed to the Nine-tails Demon. The villagers cried out, "He'll kill us all."

In a deep demonic voice Naruto spoke, "You'll live. I love this village too much to let it be destroyed." He ran and grabbed the stunned man in his Jaws and swallowed. With his remaining strength he ran out of the village.

10...

"Please don't hate me because of what I am..."

9...

"I love you all..."

8...

"My gift to you is life..."

7...

"Protect them Sasuke, Sakura..."

6...

"I don't have any regrets..."

5...

"or grudges..."  
4...

"just love for the village..."

3...

A tear ran down his furry cheek as Naruto reached the deepest part of the forest.

2...

Just a bit further now. He pushed his body to run as far as he could.

1...

He was over 67 miles away now. The threat would never reach them. Tears fell harder as he murmured, "Thank you Kyuubi." "No Naruto, thank you."

0...

BAM!! The village stood in silence as they watched a pillar of fire reach to the heavens. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura stood in shock. The after wave swept through the town and left everything intact. After a few seconds all the cell 7 members transported to where the pillar of fire appeared.

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give into the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Thought they're screaming your name._

Cell 7 stood at the edge of a GAINT crater. The explosion dealt a lot of damage to the forest thought it was in the Demon's stomach. In the cent of the crater lay a naked, battered Naruto with a gruesome open stomach wound. Everyone raced down to his side.

"Naruto! NARUTO!" cried Sakura as she saw the depth of his wound.

Slowly he opened his eyes. "I-is every.."

"Don't talk!" Sasuke took off his shirt to try and stop the bleeding.

"You saved the village Naruto." Kakashi stroked Naruto's hair.

"You saved millions of innocent lives." Everyone looked up to see the village surrounding them. The Hokage had spoken these words.

"HOKAGE! The bleeding. We ne.." Kakashi was cut off.

"I can't be saved." Gasped Naruto as he strained to breath.

"With the Kyuubi dead and the sever injury, our medical team is usless." The Hokage's voice held a tone of pain.

"I have," gasped Naruto, "No regrets, no grudges, I just love the village..." He coughed violently as blood spurted out of his mouth.

"Naruto, Naruto!"

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the lights_

_Never sleep never die_

"P-pl-please pro-tect me village..." Naruto muttered staring up at the dark sky. The rain poured heavily now.

Kakashi held onto his body and hugged him. "You're a true hero."

"Thank you." Naruto breaths were becoming less and less. He tensed up in Kakashi's open arms.

"Thank you." His body went limp, his blue orbs gazing at the sky. Kakashi checked his pulse. None. He placed his hand over Naruto's eyes and closed them.

"NO! Naruto!" Sakura hugged him close, "WHAT ABOUT YOUR DREAM?!"

Even Sasuke shed tears. Naruto surpassed him, but he was a good friend. The villagers took off any hats and held their hands over their heart. They finally saw the errors of their ways.

"He was no demon, He was Uzumaki Naruto." Kakashi stood up. "Naruto they see you, the real you." A rain drop fell from his hair unto Naruto's eyes where it rolled off, giving the appearance of a tear. They carried his body back to the Village.

"Sensei? What about him?" asked a 9 year old girl.

"Well," responded one of the tow teachers, "that's the 3rd Hokage."

Many kids were walking around the village. They walked until they reached the center Memorial. They all bowed.

"Sensei, who's that? He's only 13, but everyone is so respectful."

The teachers looked up at the statue. A boy of about 13 kneeled next to a fox, one arm wrapped around the fox's neck and the other hand resting on a bent knee. He smiled gently but his eyes gave off a serious look. Both teachers smiled.

"Sakura-sensei? Sasuke-sensei?" Both teachers shook their heads and turned to their class. "That's our savior. When the village was under attack he gave up his life to protect it. One can say that the attack was brought because of him. He housed the Nine-tail Fox demon." Said Sakura.

"But didn't that demon die?"

"Yes, but he saved us all. Remember his name, Uzumaki Naruto," Replied Sasuke.

All the kids murmured among themselves. "I want to be as brave as him!"

"Let's go kids, onto the food!" The kids ran ahead.

Sakura and Sasuke stared at their friend, then the sky.

"Your still the hero Naruto." They murmured as the pictured him giving them one of his smiles and the peace sign. They walked off to join their group.

I have no regrets; no grudges only love for this village. Please always protect my village-Uzumaki Naruto, Hero, read the plaque as the sunshine reflected off it. The villages kept his word at heart and are still defending the village. "Long live Naruto, best friend, annoying student, all around Hero, and the way of Shinobi."

_Never sleep never die_

Yang-chan: Please review, I'll welcome any flames too. Wah.. I promised not to cry...(SOB) Thank you (bow) (SOB)


End file.
